


StarGazing

by Paladin4TheRight



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanoid Aliens, M/M, Multi, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: The entire gang is on a spaceship and travels the galaxy for the good of Mankind and Alien alike.





	StarGazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ 
> 
> This is an alternate universe idea that I had and I wanted to know if anyone would actually be interested in reading it? Please comment or give kudos to let me know what you think. Should I pursue this? Would this be interesting enough? Please, please let me know!

Craig is the Captain of an Intergallactic Explorative Space Vessel and his ship is running low on supplies. The ship lands on an inhabited planet where Craig comes to meet a humanoid alien with light colored hair and war paint embedded in his skin, who is smitten immediately. This blonde stowed away on the ship and Craig has to decide whether he takes him back or let him travel the galaxy with him. 

Executive Officer Stan has eyes for Chief of Medicine Kyle but the doctor’s attention is solely on the Mess Hall Chief Officer Davíd. 

Jimmy the Cyborg (Chief of Security and self proclaimed humor machine) and Head of Tactics and Intelligence Eric Cartman have the constant need to pull pranks on one another. This can sometimes get a little dodgy. 

Sassy Communications Officer Leopold Stotch knows all sorts of alien languages but can Chief of Council Kenny McCormick teach him the language of love? 

Different characters would be human or humanoid aliens (just so it wouldn’t be particularly weird to write with them in relations). The ideas I had in mind were combining a few canonical details to create each character but they will not be exactly close to the actual characters of the show. For instance, Jimmy Valmer would be a cyborg-type character which would mean he would not be in crutches. Tweek’s character is a humanoid alien and would not have the typical “tweaked out” attributes since he was not given meth throughout his life. Eric Cartman would still be an asshole but he would not be the antagonist that everyone is supposed to hate. He would be more of a comic relief, I think :)


End file.
